


A Typical School Day for Bandit Way

by kcracken



Series: When Band Members Have Children, This Happens [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Daily Routine, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcracken/pseuds/kcracken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard takes Bandit to school every day he's home. Sometimes that can be embarrassing for Bandit, but they are the best mornings ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Typical School Day for Bandit Way

**Author's Note:**

> It's all based on this tweet. Gee made me do it.
>
>> Bandit really likes Lorde, so I bought her the album to listen to on drives to school in the morning and it's really fantastic
>> 
>> — Gerard Way (@gerardway) [March 17, 2015](https://twitter.com/gerardway/status/577866622204911616)  
> 

Gerard loved taking Bandit to school. It was their time to be absolutely alone together. They would sing loudly to whatever was on the radio or in the CD player and not care if anyone heard. Right now Bandit was on a Lorde kick. He’d bought her the young singer’s album and found he really enjoyed it. The first time he’d heard Royal, though, he had to stop himself from snorting a laugh because he kept thinking of the words to “Weird” Al’s version, Foil. He had forced himself to learn the right words, and today they were totally belting them out as they pulled into the school parking lot. 

_And we'll never be royals (royals)._   
_It don't run in our blood,_   
_That kind of luxe just ain't for us._   
_We crave a different kind of buzz._   
_Let me be your ruler (ruler),_   
_You can call me Queen Bee_   
_And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule._   
_Let me live that fantasy._

He turned the car off and turned to smile at his daughter. “You have your lunch?”

“In my backpack,” Bandit replied as she picked it up off the seat beside her. She grabbed the door handle and pushed it open.

“Hey, hang on a second,” Gerard protested, grabbing his keys and getting out of the car. “You know you have to wait for me.”

The girl huffed a sigh as she closed the door and waited on her father to come around the car. “Do you have’ta?” she asked with a frown in her brow that would rival her Uncle Mikey.

The look reminded him that he really needed to call his baby brother and make sure he was okay. He was pretty sure Mikey was fine, but they hadn’t talked much since Japan and he knew the other man was nervous about the Record Day release of Electric Century’s EP. He suddenly felt a sharp pain on his wrist and looked down to see Bandit looking a lot like her mother, hand on her hip as she looked up at him. “You got losted again, Daddy.”

Gerard nodded, realizing that his daughter had snapped the rubber band that was around his wrist. It was something he used to get his brain back to where it needed to be when he was working, but it helped Bandit, too. “Sorry, baby. I was thinking about your Uncle Mikey.”

“Can we go see him after school today?” she questioned excitedly.

He smiled and reached for her hand. “I’ll ask him when I talk to him. I’m sure he’d like that.”

They began walking up the walk towards the school. All of the other parents (and some teachers) were watching them. He never paid them any attention, but Bandit did. Several of her friends’ mothers had asked about her dad a lot. She finally quit answering them and they just thought she was a surly child and took after her mother. Oh, she took after her mother, all right. She wouldn’t take shit from anyone, especially nosy moms.

She tugged on her father’s hand and looked up at him. “Hey, Dad, I miss Lily and Cherry. When can we go visit them again?”

That question caught Gerard off guard, but it was a really good one. “I miss Lily and Cherry, too. And Miles, Aunt Jamia and Uncle Frankie.”

“Yeah, them too,” she added. “Can we go to Jersey soon? Pretty please, Daddy?”

Gerard thought about it and realized Easter was coming up soon. During Bandit’s school break, they could fly to Jersey to see Frank’s family and Mom. They’d kill two birds with one stone that way. He looked up and noticed they were just before the steps into the school. He stooped down to re-tie Bandit’s shoe. “How about we go visit Grandma and Uncle Frankie’s family over Easter?”

Bandit grinned from ear to ear, looking so much like her mother. “Yeah, that would be awesome!”

He smiled back at her and straightened her jacket. This was always the hard part. He could always rely on his daughter to get him moving, though. She pulled her jacket out of his hands and took a step back. “Dad, would you make a new Fudge Lord comic for show and tell tomorrow?”

He stood and saluted her. “Absolutely. And we’ll go see Uncle Mikey after school if it’s okay with him.”

“’kay,” she replied. She turned to go up the steps but stopped when she heard him whine a little. 

“Where’s my kiss?” he asked, pointing to his cheek as he leaned down towards her.

Bandit groaned and kissed his cheek. “Love you, Daddy,” she muttered.

Gerard grinned and stood back up. “Love you, too, Bandit. Have a good day at school!”

She waved at him as she quickly disappeared into the school.


End file.
